


Glabella

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman punya kebiasaan baru; mengusap-usap kedua alis tebal Eren Jaeger dan mencium ruang di antara kedua alisnya. —Riren fanfiction. Drabble. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glabella

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**with RivaEre Relationship**

**Glabella © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. The cast belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, OOC, Typo(s).

*          *          *

Bangun pagi adalah kebiasaan hidup yang sudah mendarah daging pada seorang Levi Ackerman. Mau sebanyak apapun aktivitas yang dia lakukan di siang hari sebelumnya, atau semelelahkan apapun rutinitas yang dia lakukan di malam hari sebelumnya, sepasang kelopak mata itu akan secara otomatis terbuka seiring dengan sinar-sinar matahari pagi yang mengintip dari balik tirai kamarnya.

            Levi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah jam weker yang ada di bufet sebelah tempat tidurnya. ‘Sudah jam 6 pagi,’ batin Levi sambil menguap sebentar. Tubuh atletis itu bergerak keluar dari selimut. Namun baru saja sebelah kakinya akan menapak di karpet halus berwarna _burly wood_ , sepasang matanya memberikan perintah lain ke otaknya yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

            Sesosok pria berambut kecoklatan yang tengah terlelap dengan damai di sebelahnya menjadi pemandangan pagi hari yang bahkan lebih indah daripada melihat _sunrise_ di puncak gunung. Levi berbaring menyamping dengan kepala yang disangga oleh tangan kirinya. Kedua bola matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah si pria di sampingnya yang sudah 2 tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, Eren Jaeger.

            Levi sama sekali tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan lebih dari sekadar bersedia untuk berbagi ruang di tempat tidurnya dengan orang lain. Levi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan sebegitu nyamannya tidur dengan orang lain, mengingat selama ini dia bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan kedua adiknya—Farlan dan Isabel—tidur bersama dengannya.

            Dan ketika melihat wajah polos Eren yang sedang tertidur, Levi sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kekasihnya. Telapak tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur dan mengelus surai Eren dengan lembut, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak mengusap dahi Eren sepelan mungkin, berusaha tidak membangunkan pria itu dari tidur lelapnya. Kemudian ibu jari Levi bergerak turun, mengusap-usap lembut alis tebal Eren yang berada tepat di atas sepasang mata _jade_ yang sedang tertutup.

            Levi begitu menikmati kebiasaannya ini—mengusap-usap alis tebal Eren dengan ibu jarinya—dan Eren juga tidak pernah protes dengan hobi si _raven_ itu. Eren bahkan menyukainya ketika Levi menyentuhnya dengan sayang seperti itu. Dan karena begitu sensitif terhadap sentuhan Levi seringan apapun, tubuh Eren bergerak menggeliat pelan sementara Levi masih membiarkan jarinya mengusap-usap alis Eren.

            Tidak sampai satu menit, kedua iris _jade_ itu terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, membuat Levi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium dahi Eren.

            “Selamat pagi,” ujar Eren dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, lalu tersenyum tipis sembari mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

            “Hm, pagi,” sahut Levi singkat. Ibu jarinya kembali bergerak mengusap alis Eren, yang kemudian membuat Eren terkikik geli.

            “Alisku bisa rontok kalau terus kau usap seperti itu, Levi,” kata Eren. Namun bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya, kedua mata Eren terpejam menikmati sentuhan ringan dari Levi.

            “Kau bisa sulam alis kalau mau,” jawab Levi cuek tetapi berhasil membuat Eren kembali tertawa geli.

            Sepasang bola mata hijau itu kembali terbuka. “Sebegitu sukanya dengan alisku,” gumam Eren sembari memandang Levi lekat-lekat.

            Di mata Levi, Eren yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip seperti itu justru terlihat mengundangnya untuk mencium sepasang iris yang membuatnya menjadi menyukai warna hijau.

            “Tidak boleh?”

            Eren menggeleng cepat. “Kau harus menyukaiku dulu kalau mau suka dengan alisku,” canda Eren, lalu terkekeh pelan.

            Levi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium celah di antara kedua alis tebal Eren. Levi menciumnya dalam, membiarkan ungkapan perasaannya mengalir ke pusat saraf Eren. Dan Eren, si pria _jade_ itu memejamkan kelopak matanya, meresapi kecupan sayang dari Levi.

            “Sudah cukup?” tanya Levi setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari wajah Eren dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

            Eren menggeleng, bibirnya mengulaskan sebuah senyum simpul.

            Levi mencium lagi celah di antara kedua alis Eren. Lebih singkat dari sebelumnya namun sama dalamnya.

            “Sudah?”

            Eren menggeleng lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

            Levi mengecup lagi celah di antara kedua alis Eren. “Kau ini bodoh atau apa, bocah?” tanyanya lagi setelah menghadiahkan sebuah sentilan pelan di kening Eren yang membuat Eren mengerang kesal.

            Bibir Eren mengerucut, pura-pura kesal. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang kalau diibaratkan seperti dalam _manga_ atau _anime_ , dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda. Eren tahu benar Levi bukan tipe pria romantis yang akan bilang “Aku cinta padamu” sembari menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Levi Ackerman, pria _raven_ yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya ini adalah pria yang menomor satukan tindakan daripada perkataan. Dan Eren paham benar, kecupan singkat di dahinya tadi sudah lebih dari cukup dari sekadar kata cinta.

            “Levi...”

            “Hm?”

            “Terima kasih.”

            Dan Levi kembali mengecup celah di antara kedua alis tebal Eren.

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

**Artikel terkait:**

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glabella> --> Glabella adalah ruang di antara alis mata.

<http://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daftar_warna>

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Selamat malam. :)  
> Drabble yang ga tahan untuk ga saya ketik setelah tahu kalau celah di antara kedua alis mata disebut Glabella. Waktu tahu, saya langsung teringat sama alis tebalnya Eren dan jadilah drabble ini, muahahahahaha. :D  
> Barusan selesai nonton Kuinaki Sentaku dan saya nyesek waktu lihat Farlan dan Isabel mati. T_____T si Heichou bermuka songong itu harusnya bilang aja, “Aku ga mau kalian terluka, makanya kalian ga usah ikut ekspedisi di luar.” Kan kalau ngomong sekalian jelas gitu enak.  
> Pokoknya, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, kritik dan sarannya yaa. Arigachu. :)


End file.
